Us Lonely Souls
by BananaBabe903
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor's girls met unexpectedly in a pub on Saturday night? Featuring New Who series companions! Friendship only, hints of romance between them and their beaus. : One-shot.


**What would happen if all of the Doctor's girls met in a pub on Saturday night? :) my take on what would happen. **

**This takes place in 2010--Rose went to the wrong year (in series four when she was searching for the Doctor) and the rest of these ladies are where they're supposed to be. :) Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see below except for the plot line!  
**

* * *

It was a normal, average night in the pub. I sat at the counter, sipping at my shot. I traced my fingers over the engraved names in the wooden counter. I turned to my left and right. On my left sat a blonde woman in a dark blue jacket and jeans tapped her fingers on the counter nervously. Tap-tap-tap-tap! She gulped down her shot and then called the bartender for another. On my right sat an African-English woman in a burgundy leather jacket and jeans. She was sipping her alcoholic drink while texting on her cell phone.

"So, why you two here? Pay up," I asked them, looking from the blonde to the African-English woman. Surprisingly, they didn't look bewildered or flustered—instead they looked sad-happy—their lips were slightly turned upward but their eyes were dull and lifeless. Like all the life and excitement had been sucked out of them.

"Eh. My ex Tom's got the kid and my husband is down in Cardiff on a negotiation," the African-English woman explained. "So I came here. I've been coming here for the past week or so, now. I come here every time I'm lonely." She finished the rest of her alcoholic drink and called for another. It looked like some type of margarita.

"I have a friend down in Cardiff," said the blonde. "Bit of a flirt… actually, a _major _flirt."

The dark-skinned woman snorted. "Aren't they all?"

"What about you?" I turned to the blonde.

"Oh, I'm uhh, looking for someone. Waiting for the right guy to come along. Can I ask and I might sound a bit tipsy, but what year is it?" she asked.

"Had too much to drink, mate?" I turned my head to see a middle-aged ginger woman slide into the seat next to the blonde. She announced, "I'm here 'cos I just feel like it. Husband's out of work… stupid down-economy." She sipped her beer. "Donna, Donna Noble."

The blonde woman almost choked on her shot. "Ehh, Donna Noble? Ehh… 2010?" she cursed underneath her breath. "Wrong year."

I guess I was the only one who heard her say that but I didn't question her. "What's your name?"

"Rose," said the blonde. This time, it was the African-English woman who almost choked on her margarita. "Just Rose."

"Say, my husband had a girlfriend named Rose. His name is Mickey," the African-English woman said, slyly. She watched Rose from underneath her lids. Rose stared at her in disbelief and I wondered for a second if I had missed something. "I'm Martha Jones."

"So what are you ladies talking about?" I turned to see that a dark-haired woman slid into the seat next to Martha. "Lady Christina Souza."

"So, Lady Christina, what are you running away from?" asked Donna, impertinently slurping her beer.

"The police," she smoothly replied, as if not caring that our jaws were dropped to the ground.

"Oi! You're the criminal, aren't you? The one who supposedly 'flew away on a magic bus'?" the annoying redhead lady used air-quotes. She let out a laugh.

"Yeah. This is my last stop before they find me. Wouldn't want you ladies to get in trouble," Lady Christina smiled. She turned to me. "So what about you, Ginger? What do you do as a living?"

I stared down at my completely filled shot. I fingered the rim, searching for my answer. "I'm sort of a bartender. In fact, my shift just ended a few moments before you lot came through the door," I explained. "Though I'm thinking of switching professions," I added, thoughtfully. "Spent most of my life waiting for the right man. Twelve years, actually."

"Don't we all, us lonely souls?" Martha sighed. "I fell in love with a man… this lovely, lovely man. He had some… pretty great hair too." Rose laughed with her and I guessed she was just tipsy… unless there was an inside joke that I didn't know about.

Suddenly, Rose checked her watch and gasped. "God, I gotta go. You know, space and time continuum. Cracks in time and space… ripping apart. Darkness is coming."

"Me too. I gotta go. Police on their way, I can 'ear the sirens now," moaned Lady Christina. "I'll see you lot soon." She winked at us.

The four ladies got up, putting on their coats and turning on their phones, exchanging goodbyes and getting names.

"Nice meeting you, Martha--,"

"Mickey is a really good fellow--,"

"Oi, you ladies take care--,"

"Got our whole lives ahead of us," I smiled. "See you ladies later!" I waved and they smiled back, waving and exchanging goodbyes.

"Hey, I never got your name," Martha reminded, turning to me. "What was it?"

I looked straight at them, for they all stopped to listen. "Amy," I said, smiling at my short-time friends. "Amy Pond."

* * *

**Please review even if its just a "good job"! :)**


End file.
